The Grimm Reaper
by JeallyBeanz
Summary: The war. The horrible horrible war and all its devastation. Heroes being executed pubically to entertain a tyrant. With no way to fight back, I can only die. Or so I thought. The brothers of creation had other plans for me it seems like... Updates Every Friday.
1. Chapter 1

_The war. The horrible horrible war and all its devastation. It changed people. Many for the worst._

Shouting fills the arena. The guards slowly drag my limp form into the arena.

 _Everything fell around us. Not even Salem and her followers wanted this. After most of the teams in the Vytal Festival were killed off. This started to change._

The rags for clothes barely cover me. Sadly my blood covers everything else. Cuts and bruises cover me almost head to toe. I can feel the loose rock of the cement below me dig into my legs.

 _And then Huntsmen and Huntresses fell one by one. Dad and Uncle Qrow were slaughtered in front of Yang and I. Salem shockingly enough tried to use her powers over grimm to stop them._

The guards halt and toss me inside the arena. Boo's are heard followed by laughter. I wearily lift my head. My teams banners wave lazily in the air. All ragged and torn.

 _Whom ever had such control of the grimm overwhelmed us. Hundreds of thousands of people joined this mysterious mans side. CRDL were more than happy to betray us. Their hatred for faunus overwhelming. And then we fell. The entire world just put into this man's hands._

People are holding up a torch to Yang's insignia, followed by Blake's, and Weiss'.

I close my eyes and whisper a prayer for my teammates who have now passed.

War heroes were taken and executed one by one. Not a single one was done privately. It was always broadcasted worldwide.

"I bring you! The Reaper of Grimm! Ruby Rose!"

The arena erupts into boos followed by cheering when the 'king' steps into the arena.

I languidly look to the sky. I'll see them soon.

"Ruby Rose. The thorn in my side. With this execution, I rid the world of such filth!" The King points a massive sword at my throat,"Any last words or prayers?"

I only smile and stare at the sky. Clouds cover the sun,"A dark day. I think the sun will cry today for the loss of the last good in the world while everything else is ruled by cowards." My voice is projected across the arena causing the crowd to go into an uproar. "The Reaper of Grimm. That sounds nice."

The King growls in frustration and anger before swinging his sword.

I stare into his eyes,"Remember these eyes. They will always haunt you."

And then it went dark.

I blink open my eyes and find a white expanse around me. I look down to find myself wearing a white dress and hands. I flex my fingers, it's been a while.

"Ruby Rose." A soothing voice whispers out.

I turn and look for the voice. Nothing, just white. Is this heaven?

A flash of black and two men stand before me. They are dressed in white tuxes.

The obvious older and taller one takes a step forward,"You have fought bravely. Thank you for defending our world."

The younger nods,"We did not realize that such treachery had descended upon our world."

I blink and put up my guard,"Where am I?"

The older one smiles,"You are in the void. You see Ruby.."

The younger picks up,"We have an important question."

I nod, telling them to continue.

The younger one smiles,"We wish to send you a couple selected friends back in time. Of course with an upgrade."

I frown,"Back in time? Upgrade?" I go to ask another question but the older interrupts me.

"Ruby. We want you to prevent the future. We have selected your team to become… Our generals per say."

I blink. "What's the catch?"

The younger laughs,"She's good."

The older flicks his hand and a girl looking to be my age floats next to the two. "This is our sister. She is what you will become. A general of the gods. The timeline will of course change."

The younger one sighs before blurting out,"Please protect her! She can not rejoin with us fully until she has lived a human life. In your timeline, she will become your sister. Only you and your teammates will know of who she really is. She of course will know, but keep it a secret."

I nod slowly,"And my team?"

The older one flicks his other hand and my teammates are standing behind me in similar outfits.

"They have also been informed of this information." The younger says.

Yang suddenly tackles me in a hug,"Ruby!"

I hug her back and everyone in turn.

The brothers smile and both flick their wrists,"Take care your four."

White consumes us.

I sit up gasping. I look around at my surroundings to find that I'm in my room, in Patch. I check the calendar, two weeks before Beacon starts.

My door opens and the girl from before pokes her head in. "You're awake!"

Memories fill my head. Autumn. I was at her birth. Yet I wasn't.

Autumn grins,"False memories. Older brothers want me to have a family so they implanted false memories in your head. It's alright if you don't see me as such."

Sister…

I quickly shake my head,"I'd love to have you as a sister Autumn."

She grins and munches on a donut,"Sweet!"

My eyes go up to her head. Ears…

A blur of yellow tackles Autumn,"You!" Yang is seen on top of Autumn holding her down.

I brace myself for the worst only to burst into laughter.

"You ate my donut!" Yang cries dubiously.

Autumn gasps,"Look! Ruby's awake!"

Yang swivels her eyes over to me. Their slits. Lizard of some sort. Her jaw drops,"Your so cute!" Yang races over and scratches my head.

I practically go limp on her arms. I spot a mirror and look inside it while Yang scratches my head. Grey dog ears.

Are we all faunus?

I wonder how Weiss and Blake are fairing….

I woke up with cat ears on my head! Not that they aren't nice, it just makes relations with family ten times harder.

I also managed to break Myrtenaster. But I don't need Myrtenaster because my semblance has changed somehow.

Also today is the day, Winter pleads in my place to let my father have me go to Beacon. But I will not be pushed around.

I open the door to my father's office, interrupting Winter's and my father's arguement.

"Weiss! Leave this office now!" My father shouts in anger.

I simply roll my eyes. He's nothing compared to the torture I went through in that arena. "No. I should be fighting to go to Beacon. Not Winter."

Winter gawks at me in shock.

I shake my hair out and smirk as my father blubbers angrily,"I'm going to Beacon father."

He stands up and walks around his desk, raising his hand. He rears back and goes to slap me.

I catch his hand before it hits my face,"I wouldn't do that." I turn my gaze to look him in the eyes,"I am going to Beacon. You will not stop me. You will not cut off my monthly allowance nor Winter's."

My father flinches as he gazes into my cold eyes.

I smirk,"Now sit down like a good boy. I was some business to take care of. I will be at Beacon on time. So this is goodbye father." I turn on my heel and march out of his office. Time to collect Blake.

I awoke. My senses sharpened. I still have the ears, so I assume I am no longer a normal cat. Maybe a panther or something along those lines. Today is the day of the train

Adam stands in front of me with the small group of White Fang members he brought along.

"You can't just leave Blake!" Adam cries out.

I simply roll my eyes,"And your annoying. I have an appointment." I look down at my scroll and the sound of an airship is heard. I smirk,"Right now actually."

The airship attaches to the moving train but remains hovering. The cargo hold opens and Weiss is seen standing at the top.

I smirk while Adam stares in shock. "Weiss."

She nods,"Blake. Let's go. I'd like to see the rest of our team."

I nod and jump up into the cargo hold with Weiss. I pull off my mask and toss it to Adam. The door closes and we take off. I smirk when I notice a set of ears on Weiss' head.

"You make a nice cat." Is all I say.

Weiss' face becomes red and she grumbles to herself.

I laugh and look out the front windshield. Ruby… Yang… Were coming.

An airship lands outside our house.

Dad and Uncle Qrow run outside, weapons ready.

Autumn, Yang, and I grab our bags and slowly walk outside. As we step outside, the cargo hold opens.

Weiss and Blake exit the airship smirking.

Uncle Qrow growls,"A Schnee?!"

I only smile,"Hi Weiss. Hi Blake."

Blake lazily waves back while Weiss nods.

Uncle Qrow turns to us in shock,"You know them?!"

Yang nods,"Yep. Nice ears Weiss!"

Weiss sticks her tongue out at Yang,"Whatever you brute."

Yang laughs and marches up to her and pulls her into a hug. "It's been a while partner." Yang then hugs Blake.

Dad and Uncle Qrow watch our interactions in confusion.

After saying goodbye to our frozen dad and Uncle, Yang, Autumn, and I board the airship.

Beacon. Here we come.


	2. Chapter 2

I was talking to Yang when it happened. I collapsed and I found myself in the White expanse.

Standing before me is the younger brother. He smiles when he notices my presence,"Ruby Rose. I am here to gift you the powers of grimm. In the other timeline you were known as the Reaper of Grimm. From henceforth, you will be under my command next to Blake Belladonna. You will be known as the Grimm Reaper. Blake will be known as the Shadow's Grimm. Together you will have the powers to command the creatures of grimm. Your sister will be under my elder brothers command." The Younger brother rests his hand my forehead,"She will be known as the Dragon's Grimm. And Weiss will be known as the Winters Grimm. They both have the ability to also command Grimm. Together, you four will be able to pick and bestow powers to your lieutenants. Your lieutenants will also have the power to control grimm, but not to your extent." The younger brother pulls away his hand,"Grimm Reaper. I bestow my power of strength and speed. May knowledge always find you in times of distress. I give you powers of darkness!"

Darkness swirls around me before it turns red. The red shadows disappear and my appearance has changed. A mask covers my face. A grimm mask. Where red would be, there are silver veins. Red and silver armor cover my lithe form.

The younger brother smiles and he slowly fades into nothingness.

My eyes harden. I… I am going to stop that future from ever happening.

No matter the cost….

I sit up groaning. I find my team in similar states. I look down and find that I'm still dressed regularly.

Yang sighs next to me,"So I assume we should put together a list of the people we want to be under us."

We all nod and sit in a circle, Autumn opts out saying that she doesn't know anyone.

Weiss pulls out a sheet of paper,"Pyrrha for sure." We nod in agreement and we put down her name.

Yang frowns,"Jaune?"

Blake sighs,"I worry about him abusing his power. Same with Sun. Lie Ren would be a better choice. That way then Pyrrha protects Jaune and Ren protects Nora."

We nod before growing quiet.

I rub my face,"Coco and Velvet. I saw the way they were treated by their teammates after they were captured. This way they both are safe."

Everyone nods and we add two more names.

Blake looks over us all,"Okay. Hear me out on this. Cinder, Neo, and Emerald. Both were treated horribly and you all saw how they died."

I look down, feeling sick. Their execution… Wasn't humane. "I agree."

"Penny." Yang chirps.

More agreement. We stare at our small list and frown.

Weiss snaps her fingers,"Glynda! Her cell was across from mine." Weiss looks green,"Things didn't go well for her." She scribbles down Glynda's name.

Coming up blank, we decide to think on it.

All of us wish to stop that future. And together we will succeed.

I look over my teammates. We will survive this and finally be happy.

I glance down at Crescent Rose. First, let's make a couple changes..

The airship after a week's worth of travel finally lands at Beacon.

I finish reassembling Crescent Rose and toss my suitcase on a nearby bellhops cart.

We agree to split up and meet during Ozpin's speech. I walk into the courtyard and find Cardin picking on some faunus with antlers.

I growl.

Must not kill. Must not kill.

I tap Cardin's arm and he turns around. I slam my fist into his face and he falls to the ground. I clench my fist.

That felt good.

The deer faunus gives me a look of gratitude before scrambling off.

Jaune rambles by.

My eyes soften.

Jaune… I'm sorry.

I tear my gaze away from him and walk towards the auditorium.

I'll make it up to you Jaune. I'll save Pyrrha this time.

Ozpin steps up to the podium and I spot Yang in the crowd.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." Ozpin pauses and students whisper among themselves. "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

I finally make to Yang's side and Glynda steps up the microphone and says something about ballroom and sleeping. I ignore her as I turn to Yang,"You seen the others?"

She nods and points to our black and white clothed friends heading towards the ballroom.

After changing into our pajamas and putting our weapons in the rocket lockers, we enter the ballroom.

We learned on the battlefield that having a sleeping buddy helped keep us warm and stopped the nightmares. It eventually became a routine thing for us. Yang would usually end up with Weiss since Weiss is the coldest. Also because I suspect they are crushing on each other.

And I'd always end up with Blake. Not that I'm complaining. Maybe I should confess to Blake.

A loud yawn escapes my mouth.

Maybe tomorrow…

With that thought, I drift off to sleep in Blake's arms.

Finally content and happy.


	3. Chapter 3

I groan. Port is so boring!

Even Weiss is agreeing this time around. She looks half asleep like the rest of us.

Port goes silent and looks around the classroom before looking pointedly at Weiss.

"Ms. Schnee! Would you like to demonstrate a way of fighting for class?"

Weiss groans and walks up to the front.

I watch mildly amused as the Boarbatusk attempts to kill Weiss.

Weiss only heaves yet another sigh and flicks her wrist. The Boarbatusk crashes to the ground, now an ice pin cushion.

Port stares at her shocked.

The bell rings and we happily escape his classroom.

Weiss and Yang branch off, leaving Ruby and I to get lunch alone.

We grab our trays and sit at our usual table in the other timeline. As we are finishing up with our food, Glynda enters the cafeteria,"Blake Belladonna and Ruby Rose. Please join your teammates in Ozpin's office."

Ruby looks to me, asking the same question I am.

What did they do now?

We dump our trays and make our way up to Ozpin's office via elevator. Once we step out, we find Weiss and Yang with the same question in their eyes.

When we all understand that no one did anything, we turn to Ozpin.

He was watching this silent communication with a question in his eyes,"You four seem to be very good at communicating silently with each other."

Yang shrugs,"We've known each other for quite some time."

Ozpin shakes his head,"No. This is the communication of a team who has been in battle for years. Those bonds take years to form. With Weiss being a Schnee, Blake being…"

He trails off and I pick up,"In the White Fang."

He gapes but shakes it off,"Well yes. I don't see how you know each other so well."

Ruby sends a glance to Yang and she nods minutely.

Yang turns to Ozpin shrugging,"Well ya see. We are kinda well… Faunus. I mean we were kind of in the White Fang at one point or another."

Ozpin chokes on his coffee,"You in the White Fang?!"

Weiss shrugs,"What faunus hasn't been in that at some point or another."

Ozpin nods and wipes his mouth,"I see. You are dismissed."

We all exit his office laughing at inside jokes.

Yang smirks,"I like to end my day with a Yang!"

Ruby smacks her sister upside the head and rolls her eyes,"Yeah yeah. Shut up and go chill with ice queen."

Weiss splutters but groans 'unhappily' when Yang wraps her in a hug that lifts her off her feet.

We laugh as her face grows more red.

"Thanks for always being so tiny Weiss!" Yang cries happily.

Ruby snickers and I roll my eyes,"Yeah. At least that's normal. It's weird having to look down for Ruby."

Ruby pouts,"It's only temporary!"

We laugh and Yang finally sets Weiss down. The elevator doors open and we head off to our dorms. Let's see who we can recruit first.

"Nora!" Ren cries racing down the hall past us.

We burst into laughter and continue to the cafeteria. Wondering what Nora did this time.

Upon arrival, we find Weiss and Yang sitting at opposite ends of the table and an evilly grinning Nora.

We sit in between the two and pointedly look to Ren.

He sighs and shakes his head,"Nora tripped Yang. Yang fell onto Weiss. Yang and Weiss kissed."

Yang and Weiss get even more noticeably red and they shovel more food into their mouth.

Ruby bursts out into laughter next to me,"Bwahahahaha! Yang and Weiss scared of a wittle kiss! Pffft hahaha." Ruby falls out of her seat while I silently chuckle.

Nora cackles across the table,"Freezerburn! Get it Ren? Since Yang is…-"

Ren shoves a pancake in Nora's mouth, effectively shutting her up.

Yang glares at her sister,"Oh shut it Rubes."

Ruby bursts into another fit of laughter.

I cover my mirth with my hand and try to keep my laughter contained.

Ruby finally calms down,"That was good." A few chuckles escape her mouth as she sits down.

Weiss and Yang are full on glaring at us now.

Ruby finally calms down and joins us at the table.

Pyrrha and Jaune take a seat with their teammates. Jaune glances at Weiss and Yang before shrugging whereas Pyrrha's gaze lingers in confusion.

I cough to cover a laugh at Yang's and Weiss' behavior.

Ruby giggles before her eyes go wide at the drink Yang has in her hand. Strawberry juice, one of Ruby's weaknesses. She goes to grab it but finds herself short on height. "Yang! Don't be mean!"

Yang snickers,"Pay back sucks." She tosses the juice box to Nora who greedily drinks it up.

Ruby slumps over, her jaw dropped. "W-what? J-juice?"

Yang laughs while Weiss and I fawn over the adorableness of Ruby.

Pouting, Ruby glares at the table. "I will have my vengeance." She stands up and puts one foot on the table seat with her fist in the air. "For the juice box!"

I burst out into laughter while Yang laughs uncontrollably next to me.

It feels… good to laugh…

A sharp yelp disturbs us. My team and JNPR glance over to find Cardin tugging on Velvet's ears.

Before Jaune can jump up like in the other timeline, Ruby beats him and rushes over to Cardin. She activates her semblance and slams into Cardin. He goes flying away, rose petals falling through the air as he hits the cafeteria wall.

JNPR stare at Ruby in shock while Yang smirks next to me.

Yang gives a thumbs up,"Nice one Ruby!"

Ruby grins and gives her a thumbs up back before turning to Velvet. They exchange a few words until Ruby brings Velvet over to our table. She sits in between Ruby and Yang.

"Um.. T-Thank you for letting me join you guys." Velvet stutters.

Ruby and Yang wave her off,"It's cool. Us Faunus gotta stick together."

Velvet smiles and looks down at her food in embarrassment.

The rest of the meal goes without a hitch, luckily.

We ended up walking Velvet to her dorm before returning to our own.

Today was fun… I missed these days.


	4. Chapter 4

I slowly feel myself start to wake up. And it was such a nice dream too. Pouting, I look up over at Yang's bed. The girl of fire who melted the ice queen's heart. Rather fitting in my opinion

I shake my head quickly. What am I thinking? Stupid Weiss!

I turn and look to Blake and Ruby who are snoring rather loudly.

Ruby… The things you've witnessed. The burden of being a team leader, I am almost happy I wasn't chosen.

I finish off the grimm when a bright silver light erupts from the top of Beacon Tower.

Ruby!

I activate my semblance and run up the side of Beacon Tower. When I reach the top, I find a massive grimm unmoving. Pyrrha's spear and shield lie on the ground. Movement catches my attention and I find Ruby's uncle picking up an unconscious Ruby.

That was quite possibly the last time I saw her until we all came together for the Spring Maiden stuff.

And even then…

Tai… Dad jumps out of the way of a massive ursa. Qrow slices the grimm's head off.

"Checkmate! Go help CFVY!" Ruby orders after shooting down yet another grimm.

Blake and I run off to help a battered looking team CFVY. We cut down most of the hoard in that area when a scream rings out.

Coco gives us a look and we run off to the Xio Long and Rose family.

When we arrive, we find Yang brutally beating the shit out of every grimm in sight. Whereas Ruby… We can't even see her. All we see are falling rose petals and dying grimm.

Blake gasps and points to the ground.

Dad and Qrow lay on the ground, eyes open and sightless. Their chest is in complete ribbons…

And then the executions…

The 'king' enters the arena laughing. "And here we have the tyrant Weiss Schnee!"

Roars break out in the stadium. All of them filled with disgust and anger.

The king smirks,"But as your king, it is my job to bring despair to the hearts of the evil! So joining us for her 57th showing, is Ruby Rose!"

Ruby is dragged out of the dark tunnel from which the king emerged.

Heavy steel chains are shackled to her neck, wrists, and arms. Her silver eyes light up slightly when they meet mine.

"Ruby Rose! Do you have anything to say to your dear partner?" The king raises his sword in the air mockingly and points it at my neck.

Ruby stares into my eyes and smirks,"Yes. That I hope heaven is nice for her. Because I'm sure I'll meet you in hell."

As the sword swings for my neck. Ruby mouths three words.

See you soon…

And then nothing.

All the things she's witnessed, it's no wonder she has problems sleeping.

I smile as I gaze at her calm sleeping face. My best friend. My sister. Thanks for freeing me.

Yang brings me out of my thoughts as she ever so slowly wakes up. She sits up and I can't help but laugh at her hair. She flips me off and drags herself into the bathroom to shower.

My true family…

I sigh heavily as I watch Jaune follow Cardin's every last wish.

Ruby wanted to interfere but we all know this has to happen.

Blake sighs, startling us slightly,"So Forever Fall Forest… That'll be… Interesting."

Ruby and Yang wince. I put a hand on Ruby's right shoulder,"It'll be okay."

Forever Fall Forest, it became known as the Bloody Forest during the war. The forest where we saw more die than anywhere else.

The place Glynda died.

I shake my head and sigh,"We will be okay. Hopefully…"

We nod in sadness, a heavy aura settling around us.

We all watch as Jaune leaves behind his team and follows Cardin.

Autumn and her team walk over. Autumn has visited us every once in awhile. She introduced her team to us once… I forgot their names.

"Hiya Ruby!" Autumn calls out, waving to her.

Ruby waves back excitedly,"Autumn! We didn't realize another team was joining us."

Autumn nods,"Yeah! We were told last minute."

Ruby nods.

A loud growl followed by a scream echoes through the forest.

Ruby sends Yang and Blake a look. They nod and run off to get Glenda.

Ruby and I race off, followed by Autumn and her team. We enter a clearing and Ruby seizes up next to me.

I slow down too and watch the fight. Not the Jaune vs Ursa fight. Glynda versus the masked man. The 'king'.

He sends a volley of ice shards towards Glynda. She quickly deflects it with rock shards that were broken off from an earlier explosion.

Ruby coughs up blood and clutches her side weakly. "Gly...nda…"

I move Ruby's hand and dig around in my bag for bandages. Having found none, I turn back to wound and freeze it with my semblance.

Ruby gasps and goes rigid in pain.

The masked man laughs and a rock shard behind Glynda lifts up. Before Ruby or I can call out, the shard goes straight through Glynda's chest.

"What's going on here?" Glynda's voice brings me out of my thoughts. Her gaze sweeps over Jaune and the dead Ursa.

I look over at Ruby and see that she has fallen to her knees. I shakily put a hand on her shoulder. Both our eyes distant as we view the memory over and over.

Glynda walks over to us and gazes at us two in question.

Yang and Blake run into the clearing. Yang notices the state Ruby is in and rushes over. She wraps Ruby up in a hug. "Hey. It's okay Rubes. She's alive now. She's alive."

Glynda POV

After getting the story from Nikos and Arc, I look over to the RW of RWBY.

Rose is on her knees and Schnee has a hand on her shoulder. Both look extremely distant, as if lost in memory. And judging by their faces, it's not a great one either.

Xio Long and Belladonna run into the clearing. Xio Long runs over to Rose and wraps her up in a hug. "Hey. It's okay Rubes. She's alive now. She's alive."

I stare at the four in confusion. Airships arrive to take the students back to Beacon. I have CRDL and FALL take a ride back to the school in one airship and have JNPR enter the next airship.

I stop RWBY from entering the airship and look down on them,"We need to talk." I shuffle the team away from the airship and they stand in a semicircle around me. "What happened to Miss Rose and Miss Schnee back there?"

Rose looks at her teammates and they all give her a nod. Rose looks up to me and I am startled at the darkness I see. "Glynda." The way she says my name, she sounds older, more mature. "You see…" she trails off and sighs. "We kind of are from the future. A horrible, horrible future."

I raise an eyebrow. Have they gone mad?

Blake rolls her eyes,"We know about Ozpin and the four maidens. We know about Ruby's eyes and what she is."

I hide my shock and keep a cool facade in case they are lying,"Okay?"

The entire team stares at me and Rose is the first to speak up.

"Glynda. We know about the fall maiden. We know about the spring maiden. We know about the artifacts. We know Ozpin isn't Ozpin, we know that he's a soul. We know about Salem."

I drop my facade once I hear about Salem,"How do you know of this? Do you work for her?"

Rose shakes her head,"Like we said. The future. We were given a job to prevent that future. We were made generals of the gods and we wish to make you a lieutenant."

I glare down at the four, not lowering my guard.

Rose sighs and disappears. Her finger is now touching my forehead.

Memories that aren't mine flash through my mind's eye. It takes me a minute to realize that these memories are from Rose. From her perspective.

Death. Fire. Carnage. Destruction.

When Rose pulls her hands away from my forehead, I stumble back, gasping.

"That…-"

Rose interrupts me. "That is our future unless we stop it. We are looking for Lieutenants to fight at our side. Will you join us?"

I nod slowly. "Yes. Anything to prevent that."

Rose nods and rests her hand on my forehead and closes her eyes.

Surges of heat pass from her hand into my body. One after another. The heat is soothing until it stops.

Rose smiles up at me. "Welcome to cause. You can tell Ozpin. Now, let's go home."

I follow behind the group, stunned. Pure, raw power fills me.

What is this?


	5. Chapter 5

I roll my eyes as Weiss practically prances about. She keeps going on and on about who knows what. It's more terrifying than annoying.

I have never seen Weiss this happy. Yang walks next to the girl, hands behind her head.

Ruby is next to me, staring at her scroll. "So isn't today we are supposed to be at the docks and meet Penny?"

Weiss stops talking and looks back and Ruby. "I suppose it is. Should we go there now?"

Everyone nods and we change our course to head to the docks. As soon as we reach the docks. Shouting is heard and a boat and Sun in seen jumping down from the boat, shouting back at the sailors.

Ruby crumples to the ground next to us, clutching her head tightly. We cry out and catch her before she hits the ground. Yang rubs soothing circles on her sister's back.

Ruby… I forgot that you saw their death..

 **Ruby**

I spot the blonde monkey faunus and feel my body collapse as my mind is overwhelmed.

 _My gaze goes to the giant airship that lands in front of us. "You guys are gonna be alright now."_

 _Sun smiles weakly and gives me a thumbs up. "Team lads never will fall. Plus, when we get Vale back, maybe we won't be junior detectives anymore."_

 _I smile and and hug Sun before saluting the other members of team SSSN. "You fought bravely. Head back to camp and rest. We'll do what we can here."_

 _Team SSSN quickly loads themselves into the airship and waves from the windows._

 _I wave back and watch in muted horror as a missile launches towards the ship. "Get out of there!" I watch as team SSSN and the pilot jump out of the ship and land a fair distance away. My view is sadly obscured by burning buildings. I race my way around the buildings and freeze in shock at the sight in front of me._

 _The pilot has become skewered on a steel wire and has blood gurgling out of his mouth. His eyes grow dark as he attempts to heave another breath._

 _Neptune fell into a puddle of burning chemicals and is thrashing about as he screams. Slowly his screams die down as his everything begins to melt._

 _I look away from the sight, blaming myself even though I know it was too late for Neptune. I didn't have the correct equipment to save him._

 _Sage lies dead on the ground, probably died on impact. Scarlet looks to have burned in a regular fire, to injured to properly put to it out._

 _And Sun lies trapped under a metal beam._

 _I speed over to him and attempt to lift the beam._

 _Sun stares at his dead teammates. "I… I'm sorry Ruby. Team lads won't live on forever." He shakily pulls out two gleaming gold badges that say Junior Detective on them. "Ruby take these. Find new junior detectives."_

 _I cry and struggle to lift the beam. "Shut. Up. You're gonna find them!"_

 _Sun shakes his head and rests a hand on my leg, somehow that gestures stops me. Maybe because I truly know that even I move the beam, Sun will die anyways. "Ruby. It was an honor. Y-You." Sun coughs. "You be strong now. Find someone worthy of these badges." I crouch down and Sun pins one of the badges to my cloak. "Because I don't think you'd do a very good job. You cookie thief."_

 _I cry harder as the last badge is pressed into my hand. "Sun! Please!"_

 _Sun smiles and looks away from me and at what remains of his team. "Alright team Lads.." Sun slumps forward, the loss of blood finally taking it's toll._

 _I feel tears fall down my cheeks as the fire blazing around me. I look down at the shiny badge in my hand. I pocket the badge and pull out my scroll. I open it and cross off the names that belonged to team SSSN. I ignore the other crossed out names to the best of my ability._

 _CFVY… SSSN… Jaune… Ren… Dad… Qrow… So many have died. How many more will die?_

I slowly open my eyes to find that I'm on Yang's back. It seems that only a minute has passed. I poke Yang and she lets me down with a concerned look. I clutch the place where the badge resided for two years after their death.

I collected a lot stuff over the years of the war. Uncle Qrow's cloak, dad's gloves, Coco's hat, Jaune's sweatshirt, SSSN's badges, and so much more. And everyday on the field, I always wore the cloak and the badge. Sometimes I'd don the hat or where the sweatshirt. But it was always the cloak and the badges.

I pay attention to my surroundings and watch as Sun runs by and winks at Blake.

Blake scoffs and we all follow after the faunus boy.We turn a corner and run into an old friend.

Penny…

 **Yang**

After running into Penny, we head to the dorm. "Man. It's weird, Blake and Weiss not arguing."

The two chuckle before we are enveloped in silence again.

Blake checks the cloak and sighs. "Well it's time I run off now. See you guys tomorrow night!"

Ruby bolts up and hugs the girl. "Stay safe! Text us before you go to sleep and when you wake up."

Blake laughs and hugs the younger girl back. "I will." Blake grabs Gambol Shroud before walking out the door.

I grin and turn to Ruby and Weiss. "Cuddle puddle!" Both groan as they are brought into the bed Weiss and I share. Yes they are in their pajamas. Ruby falls asleep like the light bulb is switched off.

Weiss looks at the girl worriedly. "I'm scared Yang. She's seen so much. Too much."

I nod in agreeance. "I know Weiss. I know."


End file.
